


When You're Gonna Realize, That I'm Your Cure?

by AnaCFranco



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCFranco/pseuds/AnaCFranco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the same thing. When Skye calls him crying he already knows what it is about. So he lets her come over and hears about what her stupid boyfriend did this time. It always ends the same way, with her going back together with Miles, leaving Grant wishing he could get the guts to tell her how he feels and to treat her like she deserves.</p><p>This time it's not different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gonna Realize, That I'm Your Cure?

**Author's Note:**

> This something random that I came up with so I don't really know with this is.
> 
> I'm really, really sorry for how bad this is especially the sex scene because I really don't know how to write those.
> 
> Title is from 5 seconds of summer's heart break girl.
> 
> And any mistakes are mine since English isn't my first language.

 

 It's always the same thing. When Skye calls him crying he already knows what it is about. So he lets her come over and hears about what her stupid boyfriend did this time. It always ends the same way, with her going back together with Miles, leaving Grant wishing he could get the guts to tell her how he feels and to treat her like she deserves.

 This time it's not different.

 He was in his apartment playing video games with Lance when his phone rang. Once he saw who it was he paused the game and answered as fast as he could.

 "Hey Skye." he said cheerfully "What's up?"

 "Grant?" he heard her say followed by a sob. "Do you mind if I come over? I really need you right now."

 Knowing exactly what it was about, he gritted his teeth trying not let his anger show in his voice "Of course you can" Grant said in a soft tone reserved only for her. "You know you don't even have to ask. I'll be here for what ever you need."

 "Thanks." Skye said sniffling "I'll be there in ten."

 "Okay." he said before hanging up the phone and sighing in defeat.

 Lance who had been by his side listening to the conversation shook his head in disbelief.

 "What?" Grant asked having noticed it.

 "Oh, it's nothing. You're just an idiot."

 "Don't start." Grant warned knowing exactly what was coming.

 Lance just ignored the warning and kept talking "I mean, I don't get why you just don't tell her how you feel. Contrary to what you fear, I don't think you would ruin your friendship. In fact, I think you would be doing her a favor since she probably wouldn't get back together with that asshole and she would actually be happy with you."

 "You're delusional. I don't feel that way about Skye. I just worry about her as her best friend. And she clearly doesn't feel that way about me either. She loves Miles, or she wouldn't keep getting back together with him."

 "Is that what you say to convince yourself? Because it doesn't seem like your doing a very good job at it."

 "You should go. Skye will be here any minute." Grant said ignoring what he said.

 Lance got up from the couch realizing he wouldn't be able to get anything trough his friends though head choosing to just say "Just take it from someone who knows and don't wait till it's to late. I did and that almost cost me Bobbi. Thank God, she knew better but Skye doesn't so you might not be so lucky." and then he was gone leaving Grant to think about his words.

 He wasn't alone for long though because a minute later he heard a knock on the door making him practically run to the door and opening it.

 And there she was, with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes from crying, looking at him with the most heartbreaking look on her face, which made him want to punch her stupid boyfriend in the face.

 "Hey." she said in a small voice.

 "Hey." he said in a soothing voice. "What happened?"

 Skye didn't answered right away, just took a step forward and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and crying into it. Grant's only response was to closed the door behind her and hold her until she calmed down.

 When she did, a few minutes later, she stepped out of his embrace and looked up at him with the same expression she had when he opened the door.

 "I'm sorry for crying all over you." she apologized.

 Grant shook his head and cupped her cheeks whipping away her tears.

 "What happened?" he asked again dropping his hands and holding one of hers to lead her to the couch.

 He already knew what he was gonna hear before she opened her mouth so it came as no surprise when she said "It was Miles."

 "What happened this time? I thought you two were done for good. Did you got back together?"

 "No, but I saw him today. He was with some girl. I just can't believe how he got over me so fast. We were together for two years, you don't just get over that."

 "Of course you don't." Grant muttered to himself before asking "So, you still have feelings for him?"

 "I guess. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have been so affect with seeing him today. I just don't know what to do about it. So I came to you, because somehow you always give the best advice. What should I do?"

 He wanted to tell her that she should forget about Miles, that he could help and that he would do everything possible to treat her like she deserved, but like always he lost his courage and ended up telling her what she wanted to hear, or what he thought she wanted to hear.

 "If you still feel the same way about him, then you shouldn't give up so easily, you should fight for him."

 The result was instant, the heartbroken expression that had been in her face since she entered his apartment was replaced by a determined one.

 "You're right. I'm gonna fight for him." she said getting up from the couch, him following her "What would ever do without you?" and then she was hugging him again, tighter than before.

 "I don't know." he said into her shoulder sighing sadly.

 "I have to go now." she said breaking the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning to leave "I'll call you later." and then she was gone leaving Grant to hollow in his misery.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

"You told her she should fight for him!?" Lance nearly screamed when Grant told him about his talk with Skye.

 "Yeah." Grant answered miserably sinking deeper into the couch.

 "Why would you do that!?" I never met bigger idiot in my life."

 "Lay off him Hunter." Bobbi, Lance's girlfriend, warned him, sitting on the unoccupied side of Grant and handing him a beer "The poor guy is already beating himself up for it."

 "Well, he could beat himself up in his how apartment, he interrupted us when we were about to-"

 "Hunter!"

 "No, he's right, I'm an idiot." Grant whined not paying attention to the couple's exchange "Why did I say something like that? Now she's gonna get back together with Miles and I'm gonna be alone until I die."

 "Hey, don't say that." Bobbi said squeezing his knee reassuringly "Maybe you should follow your own advice and fight for her."

 "What for? She doesn't even like me that way. She's in love with Miles, otherwise she wouldn't have gone after him."

 "Because you told her to!" Lance exclaimed incredulously.

 "I didn't knew she would actually do it. Plus, I thought that's what she wanted to hear."

 "Like I said, biggest idiot I have ever met."

 Grant only groaned and sank deeper into the couch.

 "You know" BobbI started "If you think you can't be with her that way, then you should try to get over her. You two are best friends, you will only suffer if you stay hung up on her."

 "You're right!" Grant almost shouted with a renewed determination, sitting up on the couch "I'm gonna get over Skye, and I'm gonna be happy." he then turned to Bobbi and asked "What do you have in mind?"

 "We're going clubbing, and you're gonna find a hot girl and forget about Skye."

 "Yeah." Grant agreed excitedly before getting up from the couch. "I should go now, but I'll meet you guys there." And then he was out the door leaving Lance and Bobbi alone again.

 "What are you up to?" Lance asked scooting close to Bobbi, having noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.

 "He's not going to forget about Skye."

 "And you're sure about that because?" he asked stretching out the last word.

 "Because" she started picking up her phone and calling Skye "Skye is gonna meet us there tonight."

 "What? I thought you wanted Grant to..." he trailed off when he understood what she was planning "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

 "Just one?" she teased him.

 "One of many." he replied leaning to kiss her neck before stopping not long after to hear the talk between Skye and Bobbi.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 "Okay, it's time to get this party started." Bobbi exclaimed over the loud music setting the drinks she had just gotten from the bar in front of the three of them.

 "Aren't we gonna wait for-" Lance started before being interrupted by Bobbi landing a kick on his shin.

 "Wait for who?" Grant asked confused.

 "No one. I thought Bobbi had invited Jemma, but I guess she didn't."

 "Guess I forgot to tell you." Bobbi said before turning her attention to Grant and asking "So, see anyone interesting?"

 "Not really." he shrugged. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. I'll probably just ruin your night."

 "What? No, don't say that. You're going to find a cute girl and you're going to forget Skye."

 "Don't you think it's wrong. Taking advantage of some random girl like that?"

 "It's not taking advantage, not if she wants it. Plus, you can actually get something more out of it if you guys connect."

"I guess." he sighed.

 "What about the cute girl by the bar. She was checking you out a few minutes ago. You should go talk to her."

 Grant looked over at the bar where a small brunette was nursing a drink. He took a deep breath and got up walking over to her.

 "Hey." he started nervously "Mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the empty seat next to her.

 "All yours." she shrugged taking a sip of her drink. "I'm Grant." he said after an awkward moment of silence.

 "Kara." she replied flatly "Do you want anything? Because I'm really tired of being played lately."

 "What?" he asked in confusion.

 "I saw you talk to your friends over there. And then you suddenly come over here and start making small talk. Did you make a bet that you could seduce me or something?"

 "What!? No! I just... Flirting is not really my thing."

 "You were trying to flirt with me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

 He blushed and said "Yeah. My friend suggested that I should come out, forget about this girl that I'm hung up on." he said before adding "And I don't know why I just told you this."

 She laughed and then said "So you thought that flirting with some random girl at a bar would help?"

"I guess." he shrugged.

 "Let me save you the work and tell you, it doesn't work. If you're in love with her it won't matter the amount of girls you sleep with, that won't make you forget her."

 "Sounds like you speak from experience."

 "Yeah. I just went trough a though break up."

 "Want to talk about it?" he offered.

 "Do you really want to hear the sad story of some random girl you just met at a bar?"

 "It couldn't hurt." he shrugged.

 "You know, if she doesn't see what's right in front of her, it's her lost." she said and then she proceeded to tell him her story, him doing the same afterwords.

 

 

 "He seems to be doing well." Lance commented from where he and Bobbi were seated watching Grant talk to the girl at the bar.

 "Yeah. Now all we need is the final peace to my master plan." Bobbi said looking from the bar to the door were a moment later she saw Skye walk in from.

 "Yes." she exclaimed triumphantly.

 "Spoke to soon, love. Look we she brought with her."

 Bobbi made a disgusted face at Skye's company and asked "Why would she bring that ass with her? We only invited her."

 "Who knows." Lance muttered beside her before they both put on fake smiles when the pair got close.

 "Hey guys!" Bobbi exclaimed in fake excitement.

 "Hey." Skye replied sitting down in front of them "I hope you don't mind me bringing Miles along. We just thought it would be a good idea to have some drinks and then go back to his apartment and talk."

 "Of course we don't mind. Why would we mind?" Bobbi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's Grant?" Skye asked noticing her best friend's absence "I thought you invited him too."

 "We did." Lance answered with a smug smile "He's over by the bar talking with a girl."

 "Oh." Skye said in a small voice looking over to where he was "Good for him." she said trying to sound indifferent.

 "Good for him?" Lance asked skeptically.

 "Yeah. In all the years that I've know him he only had like two girlfriends and he hasn't been with anyone in two years, If he gets something out of it then it's good for him." she answer,ed trying to sound convincing.

 Lance just looked at Bobbi starting to doubt her plan but she seemed unfazed by Skye's words continuing to look smug.

 

 

 "Well, that sucks." Kara said when he finished telling her about Skye "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? She might feel the same way."

 "No. Skye doesn't feel that way about me. She's in love with Miles, or she wouldn't keep getting back together with him. The best thing to do is get over her, but it's not really that simple, is it?"

 "Sorry to tell you but no, it's not. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get over it."

 "Thank you. For listening and for the advice."

 "Of course. It's better than sitting alone drowning in my sorrows. And you listened to my sad story to, so thank you, to."

 "Well, you're welcome." he said laughing softly. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked a moment later in a split decision "Go somewhere quiet?"

 She raised an eyebrow at him and said "I thought you had given up on seducing me. Anyway, let me just break it to you and tell you, it's not going to work."

 Grant laughed at that and said "No, I'm not trying to seduce you. I just thought we could go to my place and talk some more. You're pretty cool and I would like to get to know you better. If you want, that is."

 "Is it really just that?" she asked jokingly.

 "Just that." he confirmed.

 "Then I would love that." she smiled at him before getting up and saying "Lead the way."

 He got up and got out of the bar after her not even looking back.

 

 

 Lance and Bobbi watched Grant walk out of the bar with the girl he was talking to in the bar, Lance with a confused expression on his face. The only thing stopping him from questioning Bobbi about her supposed master plan was Skye sitting in front of them.

 "He left already?" Skye commented trying to sound uninterested "He didn't even came to say goodbye or something."

 "You seem bothered by it." Bobbi observed.

 "Well, I am. He's my best friend and he didn't even waited for me to get here before going hitting on some random girl." she tried to cover up seeing that her previous attempt hadn't resulted.

 "Why would he have to wait for you?" Lance asked trying to stir her up.

 "Because I wanted to talk to him, say hi. He's my best friend so of course I would want to talk to him."

 "Are you sure that's all?" Lance pushed.

 "What is that even supposed to mean?" Skye asked narrowing het eyes at him.

 "Oh, nothing." he said smirking, knowing he had hit a nerve.

 "Just forget about that." Miles spoke up putting an arm around her shoulders "You can talk to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll tell you all the juicy details of his hook up. I'm gonna get another drink. Anyone want something?" he asked getting up.

 They all just shook their heads no and then he was going to the bar leaving Skye alone with Bobbi and Lance.

 "Do you really want to get back together with him?" Bobbi asked her when Miles was out of earshot.

 "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

 "I'm just worried about you. He hurt you before and I don't want you to get hurt again."

 "It's not like that anymore. Miles changed."

 "Are you sure about that?" Lance asked "I mean just this morning you saw him with some other girl. Are you sure he even broke up with her?"

 "I'm sure he did. If he wanted to be with her he wouldn't have accepted to talk to me to get back together."

 "You didn't even asked, did you?" Bobbi asked.

 "I didn't think I had to." Skye said starting to doubt about getting back together with Miles.

 "It's Miles. Of course you have to." Lance said.

 Before Skye could say anything else though the guy in question came back with a beer in hand sitting down next to her again.

 "I think we should go." she told him "Have that talk."

 "Already? I just got another drink."

 "Now, Miles." she said starting to get annoyed by him.

 "At least let me finish the beer." he said taking a swing from the drink for good measure.

 "Just hurry up." Skye replied shortly.

Bobbi and Lance remained quiet just watching the exchange.

 A few minutes later Miles finished his drink and they both got up to leave.

 "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Skye said before turning and walking out of the club, Miles following behind her.

 "And then there were two." Lance said after a moment before asking "Explain to me how do you expect your plan to work since they both left here with other people."

 "It already worked. Didn't you see how Skye reacted to seeing Grant with another girl? And with how idiot Miles is we don't even have to do anything else. Now we just relax and watch the show."

 "What about Grant? I mean, I don't know if you noticed but he left here with another girl?"

 "Do you really think sleeping with some other girl is gonna be enough for him to forget about Skye?

 "You do have a point there." Lance admitted before saying in a suggestive tone "Well, since It's all taken care of, we could go back to our apartment and finish what we started earlier."

 "I think that's an excellent idea." Bobbi said getting up and taking his hand pulling him out of his seat both then walking out of the club hand in hand.

 "Finally." he exclaimed happy that they could finally have some alone time without being interrupted.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 "So, here we are again." Lance said half an hour later from where he was sitting on the couch.

 "What do you mean, again?" Skye asked trough her sobs from where she was sitting next to him.

 "It's nothing." Bobbi replied from her other side before Lance could say anything else, then asking "So what happened? He didn't broke up with her?"

 It's not that. I mean, he did had another girlfriend but that's not why I'm like this."

" So, what is it?" Lance asked.

 "I'm in love with Grant." she answered sniffling.

 "And that's new, how? And I don't get it. How is that a problem?" Lance asked confused.

 Bobbi ignored him and asked "You only realized now?

"I guess." Skye shrugged.

 Bobbi gave her a look that expressed that she wasn't fooling anyone so Skye sighed and said "No."

 "When did you realized then?"

 "I guess I kind of always new, but I just tried to ignore it."

 "Then why did you dated Miles in the first place?" Lance asked in disbelief.

 "Because I was trying to not be in love with him?"

 "Why?" Bobbi asked.

 "Because he's my best friend since I can remember. I don't want to ruin our friendship. And I know he will never feel the same so I just tried to get over it, but no matter how much I try, I  can't."

 "What changed now? Why did you decided to accept your feelings now?"

 "I guess it was seeing him with that girl tonight. I was jealous. And I couldn't deny it anymore. I guess the reason that I did before was because I never actually saw him with someone else."

 "Do you really think that he doesn't feel the same way? I mean you don't really known that." Bobbi tried to reason with her.

 "Come on Bob, if he felt the same way he wouldn't have gone home with that girl."

 "Well, I guess,the only way to know is if you talk to him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way at least you will be clear about your feelings and maybe that way you will be able to get some closure and move on."

 "You're right." she said filling with courage. "I'm gonna talk to him and tell him how I feel."

 "What are you waiting for then?" Lance asked when she didn't moved to leave.

 "What, now?"

 "Yeah. You shouldn't wait to do it. You should do it now before you lose your courage."

 "I don't think so. He's with some other girl right now. It can wait till tomorrow."

 "Skye, come on. Do you really think he slept with her?"

 "I honestly don't know."

 "Well, you shouldn't wait until it's too late. Just go talk to him."

 "You're right. I'm gonna talk to him." she said getting up. "I'll see you guys later." and then she was out the door leaving Bobbi and Lance alone again.

 "Think it'll work out?" Lance asked after Skye left.

 "Of course it will. They already admitted to have feelings for each other all they have to do now is talk."

"Do you think they'll bother us again?"

 "I think we're good for the night." she said moving to kiss him.

 "Then I guess we should finish what we started before being rudely interrupted." Lance said when they parted for air before kissing her again laying her back on the couch.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 The ride to Grant's apartment wasn't long and soon Skye was standing in front of his door trying to gain courage to knock.

 She knocked tentatively on the door and waited for him to answer still tempted to bail and pretend this had never happened, instead going back to pretend she wasn't in love with him. But before she could turn and walk away the door opened revealing not Grant but a girl. The girl he left the bar with.

 "Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Grant." Skye said deciding to not back out.

 "And you are?"

 "I'm Skye, his best friend. Can you just call him, please?"

 "Actually, he's busy now so he can't talk to you right now. But I'm sure if you come tomorrow he'll talk to you."

 "It's urgent. So if you don't mind calling him, I really need to talk to him."

 Before the girl could counter with anything else she heard Grant's voice from inside asking "Kara, who is it?"

 She opened the door wider to revel Skye and Grant came closer standing at the door. Skye then noted that he was missing his shirt.

 So he did slept with the girl. Or he was going to before she interrupted them.

 "Skye, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her there, especially at those hours.

 "I just really needed to talk to you." she answered in a sad tone "But I can see that you're busy so I'll just leave now."

 She then turned to leave but was stoped by a hand grabbing her arm. Turning back around she saw that it was Grant who was looking at her with worried expression in his face.

 "Skye, you know I'm always here for you. Just come inside and we can talk." he said before looking at Kara and giving her an apologetic look "I'm sorry."

 "It's cool, I get it. You have my number, call me." she said before picking up her bag and leaving.

 Skye and Grant then went inside, him leading her to the couch so they could talk.

 "What happened now? Did things with Miles go wrong?" he asked concerned.

 "No. I mean, yes. It turns out he didn't really broke up with the other girl. But that's not I wanna talk about."

 "I can't believe it. He's such and idiot." he said before the rest of her words registered "Wait, your not upset about it?"

 "Not really. At first I was but then I realized that I wasn't mad because I'm not in love with him anymore."

 "You're not in love with him anymore?" he asked hesitantly.

 "Not really, no. I think I never really was. I just convinced myself that I was, if that makes any sense."

 "That's great then. That you didn't got hurt again. But if everything is ok with that, what do you wanted to talk about so urgently?"

 Skye took a deep breath knowing that this was the moment she would have to tell him. The moment that could ruin their friendship.

 "This will probably ruin our friendship and make things weird between us but, I'm in love with you Grant."

 He only looked at her in shock fir one moment before asking "What?"

 "I'm in love with you." she repeated "And I know that you don't feel the same way about me, I mean you had a girl with you when I got here and you would've probably slept with her if I hadn't interrupted, but I just really had to tell you. And now you know, and you must think that I'm crazy or something and I totally just ruined our friendship." she said in one breath.

 When he still didn't say anything she got up and said "Right, sorry. I'm gonna go now."

 Before she could even take a step, though, he grabbed her arm making her stop.

 She turned to tell him that she didn't need his sympathy but before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers.

 She stood still for a moment, shocked by his actions but soon she relaxed kissing him back.

 A few minutes she broke the kiss looking at him in shock and asking "What was that for?"

 "I love you too. Have for a long time."

 "God, I'm such and idiot." she said before kissing him.

 He responded to the kiss without a second thought parting her lips so he could deepen the kiss. His hands moving of it's on accord to her hips pulling her closer.

 He then started moving him backwards to the couch until he was lying back and she was straddling him. He then broke off the kiss removing her shirt with her assistance.

 He was already shirtless so she waisted no time to slide her hands from his chest to his stomach, exploring, taking in the feel of the muscles under his smooth skin.

 He then reached behind to indoor het bra removing the straps slowly in a teasing manner. Making a double take at the sight he front of him before starting to place kisses from her neck trough her collarbone until he reach one breath taking on peek into his mouth, sucking lightly while squeezing the other gently worshipping her body like she deserved.

 Skye moaned at the atention pressing down against him and feeling him harden under her.

 She moved her hands lower and undid his belt then his button and the zipper. He stopped his ministrations helping her move his jeans and underwear in one go before doing the same with hers.

 And then they were back in each other's embrace with no barriers to keep them from each other, just the feel of skin against skin.

 Grant surged forward catching her lips in a slow teasing kiss moving his hand from where it was on her hip to her center stroking her folds slowly before dipping one finger inside her moving in the same speed making her break the kiss and moan once again and move on his hand trying to speed things up.

 He took that has his cue to stop taking himself in hand and positioning himself at her entrace and looking into her eyes, seeking for permission.

 She smiled at him before kissing him and sinking down taking him in in one stroke, swallowing his moan.

 They didn't move for a moment savoring in the feel of each other and how he filled her completely. It was like two pieces of puzzle fitting into place, like it was always meant to be.

 She then started moving up and down his length first slowly then peaking up speed as they reached their ending, his hands gripping her hips helping her move before he moved one to rub her clit making her reach her hand.

 Her walls clenching around him brought him to his own climax and they came together chanting each other's name like their personal anthem.

 After she removed herself off him she collapsed on top of him resting her head on his chest trying to catch her breath, hearing the rapid beating of his heart.

 "I can't believe I was such an idiot for not telling you any time sooner." She spoke after a while still a little out of breath.

 "You weren't the only one. I guess if hadn't both been idiots we could have been doing this for a long time." he joked.

 "True." She laughed before sobering up "Can I ask you a question."

 "Sure. You can ask me anything."

 "It's just, you had that girl here, and I just wanted to know, where you about to have sex with her?" she asked hesitantly.

 "Kara? No, we were just talking. But to be honest when I first went to talk to her I was planning to." he answered without hesitation.

 "Oh."

 "It's just, I thought you were gonna get back together with Miles and I didn't want to stay hang up on you because I thought you didn't felt the same way about me."

 "Well, I thought you didn't felt the same way about me so I thought it was better if I got back together with Miles but then I saw you at the bar talking with that girl and I got jealous. Which made open my eyes and realize how I really felt."

 "Wait, you we're there?"

 "Yeah, Bobbi asked me to meet her there, why?"

 "Before I went to talk with Kara, I was with them. Bobbi was the one who convinced me to get over you."

 "I can't believe it! That was her plan all along. She wanted me to see you with that girl to be jealous."

 "Well I say it worked out pretty well." Grant joked.

 "This isn't funny, Grant, she played us."

 "So what? It all worked out in the end. We're together now. A mean, we are together right?"

 "Of course we're together you idiot. But Bobbi is stupid not gonna get rid of hearing me."

 "You can talk to her tomorrow. I think we have other things to care about now." he said bringing his lips to hers.

 "You're right, that can wait till tomorrow." she said a little out of breath when they broke apart for her before kissing him again.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 The next day Hunter and Bobbi where on the couch, Bobbi sitting on top of him while they kissed when there was a knock on the door making them break apart.

 "Just ignore it." he said trying to kiss her again.

 But Bobbi stopped and got off his lap heading to the door.

 "It may be important." she said opening the door revealing Skye and Grant on the other side hand in hand.

 "Hey, guys. What's up?" Bobbi asked letting them in.

 Lance just groaned before picking his shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

 "Oh, we just wanted to thank you." Skye said.

 "Thank me for what?"

 "For getting us together." Grant explained with a grin on his face.

 "You guys are together? That's great guys but I don't think I can really take credit for that." Bobbi said trying to look surprised.

 "Bob, stop pretending. We figured out your whole plan." Skye said.

 "What plan?" she asked pretending not to know what they were talking about.

Skye only gave her a look that conveyned she wasn't buying it.

 Bobbi sighed in defeat and asked "Are you mad at me?" knowing that her friend didn't liked when people got involved in her life.

 "I should be, but I can't. If it wasn't for you Grant and I wouldn't be together right now."

 "So we're good?" Bobbi asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we're good." Skye reassured her.

 "Great!" she exclaimed excitedly before hugging Skye and Grant "I'm so happy for you two. It was about time."

 "Well, now that's all solved do you two mind getting out of my apartment. Me and Bobbi were kind of in the middle of something. I don't know why but you guys are always interrupting us when we're about to have sex." Hunter complained.

 "Maybe that's because you two are always having sex." Skye deadpaned.

 "We should celebrate." Bobbi exclaimed ignoring her boyfriend's complains and going to the kitchen to get drinks.

 Skye only shook her head at her friends. They were crazy but she wouldn't change them for anything. After all, if it wasn't for them she wouldn't currently be with the man she was truly in love with. The right man for her.


End file.
